The story of Naruto and Ino
by Iceman-F1
Summary: Naruto's life from a baby till adult hood. Watch as he faces multiple challenges as well as finds love and loses friends. Rating T: could change to M. Naruto & Ino relationship.


ï»¿ This story will go from the very start of the Naruto's life till I feel I should end the story for whatever reason. This WILL be a Naruto/Ino story. It will be a long time before that happens though. I want to think of my own name for the Yondaime and his wife and will reveal it later on when Naruto finds out. So sorry if this chapter is using 'Yondaime' too much instead of his name but that's how I want to do things. I'm not the best writer nor am I too creative (at least I don't think I am) but I shall try to make this a good story. That being said, it may take me a while to think of where I want the story to go next and plan things so be patient. If I'm going to stop the story, I'll let people know. Also, when I read stories, I try to read ones that are 2,000 words or more average per chapter. I will try and follow this while writing as well. I guess that's it for the beginning note. Might have another one explaining things at the end of the chapter. I won't do Authors Notes too often unless I have something to explain or something important to say.

I don't own Naruto or any character in this. I might create a couple of my own characters later, but as of now, none of them are mine.

Now on with the story.

* * *

---------  
Konoha Village – 1:00pm  
---------

It was a beautiful afternoon in Konoha. The sun was shining, there were very few clouds in the sky and children were running around one of the parks carefree. On a park bench, there sits a heavily pregnant woman with long brown hair, emerald green eyes, and lightly tanned skin wearing a light flowing sky blue dress that loosely hugs her form. Sitting beside her we see a spiky blond haired, blue eyed man wearing a white robe with a flame pattern on the back holding the woman's hand. They are softly talking about nothing in particular while watching the children running around, thinking of their own soon to be child, while just enjoying the beautiful day. Suddenly a Jounin warps with a flurry of leaves and a bit of smoke. He quickly whispers something into the man's ear and then takes a step back.

"Yondaime-sama. You are needed back at the Hokage tower. There is an important matter that needs your attention." Whispers the Jounin.

"Alright. I'll be there shortly. Please escort my wife back to my house." Responds Yondaime.

He rises from the bench then turns to help his wife up. After they have gotten up, he softly speaks to her.

"I have to go back to the office. Some emergency. I'll be home as soon as I can. Asuma here will escort you home safely."

With that, he begins to walk to the Hokage tower while Asuma takes his wife home. Once at the tower and on his way to his office, he notices a lot of people running around in a slight panic. Once he arrives in his office, he notices the council is there waiting for him. Slightly confused, he asks what the emergency is.

"Yondaime-sama. We have reports from the border that the Kyuubi is on its way here and is attacking things randomly in a blind rage. It will be here shortly after sunset." Says one of the council members. The elder of the Yamanaka clan.

"Hmm. This is indeed disturbing news. Gather all available Jounin level or higher ninja and brief them on the situation. Explain that we will set up a 2 phase system to hopefully stop the Kyuubis rampage before it hits the village itself. Elder Nara, I need you to think up a strategy to slow the Kyuubi down. Everyone else, prepare as fast as you can." Ordered Yondaime.

With that, everyone except the Nara elder left the office while the 2 thought up a plan.

---------  
Yondaime's office – 5:00pm  
---------

"Finally. Took us 4 hours, but we figured out a good plan as well as 3 backup plans depending on the situation. Let's hope we don't have to use the last one." Sighed the Yondaime.

Just after he said that, one of his assistants burst into the room suddenly.

"Yondaime-sama. We just got word. Your wife has gone into labor. Something's wrong though. You're needed at the hospital."

Without waiting to hear more, the Yondaime warps to the hospital to see what's wrong with his wife. Just as he enters the hospital, he is confronted by a doctor.

"Sir. Your wife went into labor about 15 minutes ago. There was a problem. The Baby's head was wrapped around the umbilical cord and was slowly dieing. We had to perform surgery to save the baby, however your wife lost too much blood and had internal bleeding we didn't spot before. She won't last long. Half an hour at most. She's in room 302 with the baby. It was a boy. I'll leave you alone to say goodbye. I'm sorry sir." Explained the doctor in a sad tone.

Nodding, the Yondaime went up to room 302 and went in. The first thing he saw was his beautiful wife looking pale and sick while holding their new son. With tears welling up in his eyes, he slowly walks up to his wife's side and sits in the chair beside the bed. Without saying a word, he grabs one of his wife's hands in his own and with the other, gently strokes her hair. With tears in her eyes, his wife looks over at her husband with a knowing look.

"Honey. I know I'm not long for this world. I'm at least glad to have seen our son and brought him into this world. I know from just seeing him that he will achieve great things and be loved by all. I only wish I could see him grow up and get married. Take care of him and make sure he grows up right."

"Dear. There's something you should know. The Kyuubi is on its way and will be here in a few hours. We have a few plans to try and stop its progress but if they don't work then I'll have to seal it. I will die in the process and sadly, I can't ask any other family to bear this burden. If it comes down to it, I'll have to seal the Kyuubi in our son. It might be that neither of us gets to see him grow up." Yondaime gravely told his wife with the tears now falling down his cheeks.

"I. I understand. If that is what it must come down to, then so be it. I just wish we could help him grow up. At least let us be a family till I pass. I want the last thing I see to be my family."

With that, they both sat there quietly crying, holding hands looking at the sleeping baby. After awhile, Yondaime noticed his wife slowly close her eyes with a small smile on her face. A couple minutes after that, he heard the solid tone of the heart monitor signifying she passed away. Sad that she was gone, but glad it was with her family and peacefully, the Yondaime picked up his son and silently walked back to his office to prepare. The villagers, too busy with the preparations, didn't notice the Yondaime or his son walking to the Hokage tower.

Once at the tower and in his office, the Yondaime sat at his desk and called Sarutobi, the Nara elder and the Yamanaka elder to discuss the plans created. Upon entering, all three noticed the baby sleeping in the corner. A bit confused why the baby was here and the Yondaime looking a bit sad, they were about to ask what was happening when the Nara elder pieced it together first. With sad eyes, he turned to the Yamanaka elder and Sarutobi and shook his head as if to say 'don't ask'. A look of understanding passed through their eyes and the silently nodded. With that, they got straight to the point and discussed the plans and what to do.

---------  
Yondaime's office - 6:30pm  
---------

Just after they finished finalizing what the plans were and getting prepared for the backup plans, should they be needed, someone screamed that the Kyuubi was 5 miles outside the village. The Yondaime set the first plan in motion. Half of their prepared forces would go and try and hold the Kyuubi from advancing. Despite this, the Kyuubi was un-phased and still heading towards the village. Realizing that it would take more than just the ninja forces to repel the Kyuubi, the Yondaime decides to jump right to the final plan and hope to solve the problem sooner rather than having more people die. With that, he tells the people in the room his plan and asks Sarutobi to become the Hokage again till they can find a suitable Godaime. Grabbing his child, he jumps out the window and summons Gama-bunta to bring him to the battle. Once there, he performs the sealing jutsu and successfully seals the Kyuubi into his child. Sadly, as predicted, this jutsu takes his life as a sacrifice and he slowly dies.

Shortly after he falls on Gama-bunta's head, Sarutobi arrives to take the child. Noticing 3 whisker marks on the child's head, where there were previously none, he assumes that the sealing worked successfully. Taking the child back to his office, he prepares to tell the village of the Yondaime sacrificing his life and the child being a hero holding the Kyuubi at bay in his own body. Sadly, the village, in their grief at so many dead and their fear, declare the baby as the Kyuubi itself and want it dead while it is weak. The village council themselves are mixed. Putting it to a vote, the council members are split.

The Nara and Yamanaka elders, knowing the truth, vote to keep the child alive. The Hyuuga and Uchiha elders, fearing a child with the potential to have great power, vote to kill it. The Haruno elder, wanting to be seen as powerful and fit in with the powerful crowd, vote the same as the Hyuuga and Uchihas. The Akimichi elder votes along with the Nara and Yamanaka elders trusting their decision. The Aburame and Inuzuka elders vote in the middle. Not wanting to kill the child but at the same time, not really wanting it in the village. They would rather wait and see how the child grows up before making a major decision. Shortly after every ones intentions are made, the council starts into a yelling match trying to persuade people's decisions. Sarutobi, having enough of that, makes a rule that the child will live but will have a rule placed on the village. No one is to speak of what he is under penalty of death. The child is to grow up as normally as possible so that the power he may or may not control will be used to defend Konoha.

With his word being final, the council of elders leaves the office leaving only Sarutobi and the child. Realizing that the child has no name yet, he takes it upon himself to name the child. Deciding that using the Yondaimes last name might not be the safest for the child due to his fathers many enemies over the years; he gives the family name 'Uzumaki', a long forgotten clan of Konoha. As for the first name, what with his fathers' love of Ramen, he gives the name 'Naruto'.

"As of this day, you shall be known as Uzumaki Naruto. I just hope you can grow up to be like your father and love this village despite what a lot of them think of you."

With that, Sarutobi puts baby Naruto into the crib for the night while making plans for people to hopefully take care of him. Sadly, as Sarutobi is to find out in the years to come, the village has a deeper hatred of him than he thought and the next few years are going to be tough on young Naruto.

* * *

Thus ends the first chapter. The story should pick up eventually but right now I'm just explaining events leading up to Naruto as he is in the anime. Some things will happen in his childhood and I want to show/explain them now instead of doing it in flashbacks later (though there maybe flashbacks as well).

My reasons for the counsil. As someone might have guessed, the 8 counsil members are the 'elders' of the 8 other rookie families. I did this cause they are the most well known last names in Naruto. Why I did a counsil of 8 is simple. They are there to offer advice to the Hokage but the Hokage makes the final decision based on what the 8 decide. The Hokage is the 9th person and thus the "tie breaker" if the decision is split. If there is an vast majority of votes for one thing over the other, the Hokage will most likely agree to it however he/she still has final say. They are just there to offer advice. I didn't give them names cause right now, they aren't important. If they become important later, I'll give them a name then. So far, the ones that might end up with names and somewhat of a back story are the Hyuuga elder, the Nara elder, the Yamanaka elder and possibly the Inuzuka elder. The rest might get mentioned once just to use a name.

That's it for the notes. Expect a new chapter hopefully before the weekend but no promises. I have long days at work and sometimes don't feel like writing or doing much of anything when I get home.

What do people think so far?


End file.
